Calamity and chases
by lovely-singularity
Summary: Michiru moves away from Tokyo to the city where Kyokai No Kanata takes place. Upon her first day at school, she overhears her classmates talk about youmus. It isn't until the subject of money that she gets interested in it. Next days she goes to a cafe where these 'defeated youmus' would be traded for money, where soon she comes after things she never thought she would come after.


**I always wanted to write this crossover. It was so long in my head. Nevermind that I have to update my other stories. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

A sigh made past Michiru as she trudged through the city, it being completely quiet. Too quiet. The singularity looked back and forth to make sure no one was following her. Then she continues to walk further down the streets until she reached a... cafe? Behind it she could hear murmurs, soft enough for her not to understand. Michiru shudders before knocking, the feeling of fear penetrating her body.

It was too late to turn back, because someone opened the door. Behind the door stood a woman with green hair and eyes, a gentle look in her eyes. Michiru couldn't breath. _So this woman i-is a youmu? _she thought, staring at the one before her.

* * *

A few days ago she heard some rumors about a thing called youmus. It was just chatter from some stupid-looking classmates of hers, but it grabbed her attention once the word money came into play. She had rent to pay, and with the part-time job she has, it would be hard to pay it of each month. Plus she maybe could get some new friends while at it. Moving away from Tokyo to here was hard for the girl, and no one in her class was really willing to hang around with her. So she continued with listening, hiding behind a wall.

"...The youmu I defeated yesterday was worth so much money! Goodbye worries!"

"Mah, you're so lucky! The one I defeated yesterday gave me only 500 yen! I asked the owner of the cafe why it was worth so less, but she just said because it is so!"

"...Where was her shop again?" A thump could be heard, followed by shouting.

"You idiot! It is the sweets shop near the train station! You know, that one!" Followed by a description where the cafe was located.

When Michiru heard enough, she walks away from the scene towards her house. She didn't yet join a school club, so she had all the free time that she wanted.

* * *

At night, Michiru sought on the internet for some information. To her displeasure, there was barey anything to none. Only a small description at a forum called 'myths'. She clicked on the link, and goes down the page till she find she the information that she wanted.

**Youmu (妖夢, lit., "catastrophic illusion") are strange creatures that roam the human world. They come in all sorts of shapes and forms, and their origins are currently a mystery. Some Youmu have an appetite for human flesh and are extremely hostile. For this reason, these creatures are a constant target by Spirit World Warriors.**

In her eyes, that was enough information to work. She closes her laptop, sighs, and then walks to her bed. She plops down on it, covering herself with the soft sheats she has. Tomorrow she would go to the cafe.

The question is how she's going to say this to shop owner. What if it was all a fake story? That she just have been misled by the classmates of her. It could be both, but she couldn't stop or else her effort and free time would go to waste.

* * *

"..." She blinks her eyes. Ayaka Shindo, the name of the woman before her, smiles gently at her. "Welcome to the cafe." She steps aside, giving the pink-haired girl enough space to walk into the cafe. Michiru bows and then walks in.

The aura of the cafe could be called comfy, just like how it is supposed to be. The pallet of the building was one of brown and yellow colours. Though Michiru still felt unsure. This was a so called place where supernatural things were happening. It isn't like she's scared or anything. Hell, she went through the strangest thing, but it was the feeling of not wanting to embarrass herself that made her so quiet.

"...Senpai, you're being unpleasant!" a girly voice shouted angrily. It made Michiru jump out of shock. So she wasn't the only costumer it seems.

"But Kuriyama-San," she heard another voice whine playfully, "these glasses would fit you, I swear!" And that made Michiru raise her eyebrow. Glasses, seriously? This 'conversation' made her happy that she didn't wear any anymore. Her old glasses, the huge rimless one, were laying somewhere in her apartment.

She walks further in the store, being led by the older woman to a table. Everything went pretty normal until she heard the next words: "Senpai, we have to be serious! We still haven't let Ayaka appraise the youmu stone! We should hurry! I still have to give my bonsai water!"

Michiru turns around, looking at the ones who talked. One was a boy, probably around her age, with blond hair and brown eyes. The other, a girl who looked like she should be in middle school with peachy-coloured hair and golden eyes. She wore glassed, Michiru noted. A vague feeling of deja vu crossed her body.

"Youmu?" Michiru said, her voice almost being a whisper. The duo's eyes widened.

* * *

In the meanwhile, just outside the city, two males stand on a hill. The first one, a male with white-and-black-haired male, sighs. "You think she is here?" he asked the other. The second one, a male with blue hair and red eyes, nods.

"Bekko-San said she did." He looks over at a school, seeing some sort of barrier around it. "And that school is the place where she goes to." A soft smile made way on his face before it disappeared. "We should head out and get her back."

* * *

**Please R&R**


End file.
